Seja Bem Vindo, Castiel
by maiybeen
Summary: Os acontecimentos são logo após o 7x02 "Hello, Cruel World". Castiel recebe a chance de se redimir, e terá de escolher entre dois caminhos. Sem slash.


Seus olhos doíam à medida que tentavam se acostumar com a claridade. Teve de piscar diversas vezes até que por fim conseguisse manter em foco o lugar em que se encontrava. A grama bem cortada, com o playground repleto de crianças brincando, poderia indicar um parque como qualquer outro, se não fosse pelo fato de que aquele em específico estivera guardado em sua memória dois anos, quando o fato ocorreu. Sentia como se tivesse sido ontem que estivera sentado naquele banco de praça com Dean Winchester ao seu lado.

Sentou-se no mesmo lugar e permaneceu em silêncio. Seus olhos acompanhavam as subidas e descidas das crianças no playground, mas seu pensamento estava longe, relembrando o momento em que confiara no humano e compartilhara suas angústias que andavam o atormentando. Analisando criteriosamente, aquele ano havia sido o mais fácil desde que encontrara os irmãos Winchester, mesmo que no momento não tivesse se dado conta. Tudo o que tinha de fazer era cumprir seu papel de soldado, seguindo as instruções de seus superiores, sem questioná-los.

Agora, ali estava ele no mesmo parque, mas em circunstâncias totalmente diferentes. Não compreendia o porquê de ter sido enviado ali. A última lembrança que tinha era de ter sido combatido pelo leviatã em seu próprio receptáculo, não tendo outra escolha se não abandoná-lo. Aquela tinha sido uma decisão difícil, mas sabia que não havia alternativa. Teve de deixar seus amigos à própria sorte, pois não fora forte o suficiente, e isso era algo que o atormentava desde então. Talvez esse pudesse ser o motivo para ter sido enviado ali, naquele mesmo parque em que começara a questionar as intenções de seu pai. Conseguia imaginar os seus irmãos dizendo-lhe "Está vendo, Castiel, o que acontece quando você opta pelo livre arbítrio?".

Ter seguido o caminho que seguiu não era uma decisão que ele se arrependia inteiramente. Podia ver com clareza que salvar a humanidade era a decisão correta. Não importava o que as supostas autoridades celestiais lhe disseram. Os homens têm seus defeitos, isso é bem verdade, mas é também essa sua capacidade de sofrer, e aprender com os erros, que os torna melhores do que qualquer outra criação divina, ao contrário do que seus irmãos achavam, e era esse um dos motivos por ter escolhido o livre arbítrio. Ele não queria ser um humano, mas sabia que poderia aprender com eles. Estava grato e eternamente em dívida com Dean Winchester, porque fora ele quem lhe mostrara o poder da escolha.

Sentia um aperto no peito, e considerou aquilo como os humanos chamariam de dor. Não exatamente uma dor física, mas sim o que os humanos chamariam de emocional, ao se lembrar de que não conseguira pagar a dívida com seu amigo. Seu arrependimento acumulara durante todos os meses que fizera as suas escolhas sem conhecimento dos irmãos Winchester, e sabia que a conta final estaria tão alta que temia que Dean não fosse capaz de perdoá-lo, e, agora, jamais saberia qual teria sido a sua resposta. O máximo que conseguira fazer para demonstrar seu arrependimento fora repetir infinitas vezes as palavras "sinto muito" para Dean, mas sabia que naquelas condições elas soaram vazias. Como poderia se desculpar sem usar palavras? Tudo o que tivera fora minutos antes que seu mundo colapsasse ao seu redor, e tivesse a última visão do caçador.

Depois que a turbulência passara, podia perceber claramente onde fora que errara. Se ele pudesse voltar atrás, jamais teria feito um acordo com Crowley, em primeiro lugar. Se tivesse sido mais forte, e resistido às tentativas do demônio, nada disso teria acontecido. Ou teria? Deveria ter pedido ajuda à Dean? Deveria ter tirado ele de sua finalmente vida normal com uma mulher e um garoto que o tratava como um pai? Mas de nada adiantava se lamuriar, porque não havia volta. O que estava feito, estava feito.

Secretamente desejava que não pudesse sentir dor alguma, mas estaria só se enganando. Ela estava ali, presente, e era isso que o aproximava mais ainda da humanidade. Em uma estranha forma, sentia-se grato por ser capaz disso.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro, trazendo seus pensamentos de volta para o presente.

"Olá, Castiel," disse Joshua, dando a volta no banco e sentando-se ao lado do anjo "Por fim nos encontramos." Seu tom era caloroso e receptivo, como um anfitrião.

"Joshua." acenou levemente com sua cabeça. Endireitou seus ombros, adotando a postura do velho soldado que fora um dia, procurando mostrar seu respeito. Apesar disso, ele sabia que não só estava enganando Joshua, mas como ele mesmo. Ele não era mais um soldado. Ele não era mais comandado.

As crianças gargalhavam a poucos metros dali, alheias aos dois anjos que a observavam sentados no envelhecido banco do parque. Joshua entrelaçou suas mãos na frente de seu corpo e se inclinou, com uma seriedade em seu olhar "Você sabe o porquê você está aqui, não sabe?"

Castiel permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, em conflito com seus próprios pensamentos. "Eu procuro redenção. Senhor." disse, dando uma pausa em sua fala para organizar suas idéias "Mas não entendo o porquê fui trazido para este lugar. Eu esperava..."

O mensageiro balançou sua cabeça. "Cada um de nós têm nossos próprios céus. São nossos momentos particulares, em que as lembranças ficaram guardadas, sejam elas boas ou ruins. Como você já deve ter percebido, este é um dos seus, Castiel. Neste exato lugar começou o que podemos chamar como uma mudança em seu destino. Você deve ter aprendido que destino pode sim ser mudado, jovem. Não chamarei essa sua escolha de livre arbítrio, pois nosso pai só forneceu esse presente aos humanos. Entretanto, apesar desta ser uma memória positiva, você não foi trazido para cá para permanecer." Joshua suspirou profundamente, e então continuou "Você será punido, mas há uma lição a ser aprendida. O primeiro passo de sua redenção foi você admitir seus erros."

Castiel assentiu. Ele havia afinal admitido seus erros, e tudo o que procurava agora era se redimir com todos os que foram afetados pelas suas escolhas. Apesar de sua boa intenção em querer impedir que o apocalipse novamente começasse - graças ao seu irmão Rafael - o levou a um caminho obscuro e perigoso. Como era dito, de boas intenções o inferno estava cheio.

Joshua continuou "A partir do momento que você lutou contra o domínio daquelas criaturas em seu receptáculo e se conformou com sua morte, a redenção teve início. Mas faltam muitas pedras por este caminho. Você terá novamente a chance de trilhar sua própria trajetória, e seguir os seus instintos. Dependendo das decisões que fizer, o final poderá ser positivo ou negativo. Resta a você escolher."

"O que quer dizer?" perguntou, enquanto os dedos do mensageiro se aproximavam de sua testa. "Joshua!"

* * *

><p>Acordou em um sobressalto, sua camisa empapada em suas costas devido ao suor excessivo. Sentia um frio congelante, apesar de ser uma plena quinta-feira de verão. Sentou-se na cama lentamente e tateou seus pés no carpete, a procura de seus chinelos. Seus dedos encontraram uma superfície macia e quente, que começara a se mexer ao toque. Um enorme urso amarelo depositou suas pesadas patas sobre sua coxa, com os seus dentes enterrados em um objeto gosmento. Ligou o abajur ao lado de sua cama e reconheceu Balthazar, o Golden Retriever da família, segurando com seus dentes um dos pares de seu chinelo. Isso era o que sobrava do calçado, agora que estava completamente encharcado com saliva, enquanto o cão balançava seu longo rabo alegremente, como se quisesse ostentar seu pequeno troféu.<p>

"Largue isso, Balthie." sussurrou ele, puxando o chinelo com as duas mãos. O calçado tornou-se um cabo de guerra, em que nenhum dos dois ousava soltá-lo. Finalmente Balthazar desprendeu seus dentes do tecido, sem antes encher as vestes do dono com baba. Derrotado, o cachorro posicionou-se a sua frente e começou a ganir, exigindo, da sua própria maneira, o troféu de volta. "Shh, shh!" fez o homem, fazendo gestos para que ele ficasse em silêncio. O latido de Balthazar ecoava pelo quarto, e se tornava mais alto. Os vizinhos começariam a acordar a qualquer momento com a confusão, se não conseguisse fazê-lo ficar em silêncio.

"Amor, o que está acontecendo?" o colchão se remexeu e uma mulher surgiu por debaixo dos lençóis. Balthazar abaixou suas orelhas e deitou sobre o carpete, ficando em silêncio ao ouvir a voz da dona. A mulher virou sua cabeça para a cabeceira, e após atentar para os números avermelhados no rádio-relógio, suspirou. "São duas horas da manhã!". Sem ouvir nenhuma resposta à sua reclamação, a mulher se sentou vagarosamente na cama, sua imensa barriga prestes a explodir enquanto ela tentava exasperadamente ligar o abajur ao seu lado. Com a pequena claridade no quarto, ela soltou grito de espanto ao olhar para o marido. "Cas!" exclamou, se arrastando pela cama até chegar ao marido. Colocou a palma de sua mão sobre a testa dele, e soltou mais um grito. "Céus, você está tão branco e gelado. Você está bem?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Megan já tinha problemas o suficiente, e não merecia ser incomodada com aquele assunto novamente.

Desde pequeno, Castiel tinha estes sonhos. O que deveria ser apenas uma fase - já que na infância as crianças tendem a ter uma imaginação mais fértil - foi apenas se intensificando ao longo dos anos, até se tornar algo tão freqüente que passou a fazer parte de quem ele era. Os sonhos giravam em torno de acontecimentos que ocorriam com ele, mas não como um humano. Ele era um anjo jovem, se comparado à idade de seus outros irmãos. Conhecia o nome de cada um deles. Podia se tornar invisível, encontrar pessoas e até mesmo viajar pelo tempo – apesar de certa vez ter descoberto o quão dolorosa essa experiência poderia ser. Tudo isso por meio dos seus sonhos, tão vívidos que pareciam como se ele tivesse outra vida além daquela com sua mulher.

Seu pai chegara a levá-lo a um médico, mas tudo o que ouvira foi que seu filho era perfeitamente saudável. Segundo o doutor, tudo o que ele tinha era uma imaginação maravilhosa, que poderia trazer um futuro promissor. Sua vida inteira passou então a ser incentivado a escrever, porém, a verdade era que Castiel não queria que outras pessoas tomassem conhecimento deste outro mundo. Os seus sonhos sobre anjos, caçadores e demônios não era algo para ser partilhado, pois sentia ser sua particularidade. Aquela era a sua realidade - a que ele vivia durante a noite - e de mais ninguém.

Vivendo como um escritor foi como ele conheceu sua esposa. Megan era a sócia da editora responsável por publicar os livros de Castiel, e com o passar do tempo ele conseguiu conquistá-la com seu jeito misterioso, porém dócil e atencioso. Ela o amava, incondicionalmente, independente de ter de dividir seu marido com os personagens imaginários durante a noite.

Nos meses que seguiram ao casamento, Megan tentara descobrir mais sobre os sonhos. Seu marido freqüentemente acordava durante a noite reclamando de dores, ou até mesmo chorando – o que acontecera uma vez certa noite, em que ela o encontrou com os olhos marejados, mas Castiel permanecera reservado sobre o assunto. Ela sabia que havia muito mais, mas seu marido fazia de tudo para esconder a sua fraqueza.

Desta vez, ele não conseguiu esconder.

Seu sonho tinha sido turbulento. Lembrava-se de uma luta por controle em seu receptáculo, enquanto numerosos e fortes leviatãs o impediam de continuar. Após um último vislumbre do Winchester mais velho e de Bobby, encontrou o mensageiro de seu pai e por fim acordara. Agora, ali estava ele, Castiel humano, com seu coração palpitando em seu peito e sua esposa olhando-o aterrorizada.

"Você teve mais um daqueles sonhos, não teve?" perguntou ela, passando sua mão entre os cabelos do marido, sua forma de tranqüilizá-lo. "Vamos, você precisa de um banho." Eles se levantaram, mas ao alcançarem o corredor Megan começara a gemer, seu corpo se contorcendo em espasmos, como se ela estivesse sendo chutada por algum ser invisível. Balthazar correu até eles e soltou latidos graves, acompanhando os gritos da dona.

"Ele está vindo, Cas!"

* * *

><p>Euforia. Era assim que ele descreveria estar sentado na sala de espera do hospital junto com seu pai. Não havia nenhuma outra sensação que poderia ser comparada àquela que ele estava sentindo no momento.<p>

Sua mulher estava tendo contrações há semanas, indicando que o seu filho estava prestes a nascer. Felizmente sua casa era próxima ao hospital, e ela estava neste momento com os médicos e enfermeiras, pronta para dar à luz.

Ele não tinha mais unhas para roer. Seu pai não tirava o sorriso estampado de seu rosto, divertindo-se com o nervosismo de seu filho. Enfermeiras andavam a passos apressados por todo o lugar, o que o deixava ainda mais apreensivo, esperando que a cada aproximação fosse para avisá-lo de que poderia ir conhecer seu filho. Sentia uma sensação engraçada ao pensar nisso. Por todos aqueles nove meses ele passou pela fase do pai coruja, conversando com a barriga de Megan. Só de pensar que dali adiante teria seu próprio filho para cuidar e acompanhar seu crescimento, o enchia de alegria.

"Senhor?" Castiel ergueu seus olhos e encontrou uma pequena enfermeira a sua frente, segurando uma prancheta. Ele assentiu. "Por favor, acompanhe-me" disse ela, fazendo sinal com os dedos para ele a seguir.

Seus pés o conduziram automaticamente por longos corredores, desviando de pacientes e enfermeiras. Estava nervoso por não ter nenhuma informação do estado em que se encontrava sua mulher e seu filho. Pararam em frente a uma porta com os números 703 gravados. A enfermeira abriu a porta e deu passagem para ele.

Castiel adentrou o quarto, com seus olhos caindo em Megan. Sua mulher estava deitada na cama com uma aparência cansada, porém seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam enquanto ela segurava com ternura o filho no braço, envolto por toalhas.

Megan fitou Castiel e sorriu. Indicou com a cabeça o bebê, como se questionasse silenciosamente se seu marido gostaria de segurá-lo. Castiel esticou seus braços e trouxe o bebê para seu corpo, encaixando-o entre seus braços e seu tronco. O sorriso bobo brincava no seu rosto, enquanto ele não segurava a emoção de tocar em seu filho pela primeira vez. Podia sentir seus olhos marejados enquanto admirava o pequeno ser vivo que se aconchegava em seus braços.

"Olá, Dean", disse ele, passando o polegar pelas bochechas rosadas de seu filho.

* * *

><p>Dois anos haviam se passado desde aquele dia. O sol de verão atravessava a vidraça, refletindo nos olhos esverdeados de Dean. Uma enorme festa de comemoração de seu aniversário estava marcada para aquele dia, com a vizinhança inteira convidada para partilharem aquele momento especial.<p>

"Quem quer ir ao playground?" perguntou Castiel, sentado no tapete felpudo da sala. Dean estava sobre suas pernas, entretido em desabotoar a camisa de seu pai. Ao ouvir a proposta, ergueu sua cabeça com um largo sorriso no rosto.

O mesmo sorriso que Castiel conhecera desde pequeno. Cada vez que essa afirmação aparecia em sua mente, ele temia que estivesse enlouquecendo. Diferenciar a realidade dos sonhos tornava-se uma luta em sua vida, com cada momento que olhasse para seu filho levando-o a compará-lo com o personagem fictício que sua mente criara. Era impossível, mas as semelhanças saltavam os olhos. Se talvez não tivesse teimado em dar ao seu filho o nome de Dean, quem sabe não insistiria na idéia de que ambos eram iguais. Os mesmos olhos, que muito diziam sem necessitas de palavras. O mesmo cabelo castanho claro. O mesmo sorriso tímido. O mesmo jeito de se chorar, com os olhos marejados, mas apenas uma lágrima ousando rolar pelo seu rosto. Até mesmo o modo protetor que se ativava assim que sentia que sua família estava sofrendo.

"Cas?"

Megan o fitava enquanto limpava as mãos no pano de prato. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, como se estivesse se perguntando o que fazia o marido tão compenetrado da forma que estava. Se não fosse pela sua expressão preocupada, Castiel teria rido. Seu nariz e queixo estavam cobertos com a cobertura de chocolate do bolo.

"Você está bem? Estava falando com você, mas você nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de me ouvir..." disse, agachando-se em frente ao marido e passando as mãos por sobre o cabelo do filho.

Ele sorriu, procurando tranqüilizá-la. Talvez não fosse a melhor idéia compartilhar com a esposa sua opinião de que seu filho era igual ao caçador de seres sobrenaturais de seus sonhos. "Desculpe-me, querida. Ando meio distraído, acho que preciso tomar um ar fresco. Posso levar o Dean ao playground?"

Megan mordeu os lábios, apreensiva. "A festa será daqui algumas horas, não poderia ser outro dia?" Dean sacudiu sua cabeça, negando. Por fim, Meg suspirou e ergueu os braços "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas não demorem. Eu preciso de ajuda para organizar essa festa" respondeu ela, levantando e indo em direção à cozinha. Castiel se levantou e colocou o filho nos braços, apressando-se até o carro. Prendeu Dean na cadeira de bebê no banco de trás e, ao colocar o cinto e ligar o carro, olhou pelo retrovisor. "Livres para ser você e eu, garotão".

O playground estava vazio, com os brinquedos movimentando-se sozinhos com a força do vento. Castiel se encolheu no banco de madeira, procurando fugir da ventania, observando enquanto seu filho corria animado em direção ao balanço. Colocou seus pés fundo na areia e se jogou para frente e para trás, com os cabelos esvoaçando pelo ar. Minutos depois Dean já estava correndo para outro brinquedo, pronto para deslizar pelo escorregador. Subiu rapidamente as escadas, esparramando a areia grudada em seu tênis.

"Filho, tome cuidado." avisou Castiel, apreensivo. Levantou-se do banco e caminhou em direção à Dean.

O garoto se apoiara no alto, segurando-se no ferro. Tentava se colocar em pé, pronto para erguer os braços e mostrar para o pai, quando seu tênis, com o solado cheio de areia, escorregara na superfície lisa do metal. Dean soltou um grito, e no outro segundo estava aos pés do brinquedo, imóvel.

"Dean, DEAN!" gritou Castiel, correndo ao encontro do filho. _Meu Deus, por favor que nada tenha acontecido a ele_. Seu coração palpitava alto enquanto ele atravessava o pequeno espaço que o separava do corpo inerte de seu filho. Enterrou seus joelhos na areia e colocou suas mãos sob as axilas dele, puxando-o para si.

Dean estava com os olhos abertos, assustado, porém não emitia um só som.

"Você está bem?" perguntou, estendendo o filho à sua frente, examinando-o. O único ferimento visível era um feio sangramento em seu joelho, com a areia grudando na pele rasgada. "Você ficará bem" sussurrou, beijando a testa do filho e segurando-o firme entre os braços.

Tateou seus bolsos em busca do celular, mas não o encontrou em parte alguma. Precisava ligar para Megan, avisá-la do ocorrido e então se encaminhar para o hospital. Temia que aquela queda pudesse ter sido mais grave do que aparentava ser.

"Cas?"

Ergueu sua cabeça e se deparou com um homem idoso parado a seu lado, tampando o Sol com o seu corpo disforme. Franziu sua testa para o desconhecido e se levantou, inconscientemente segurando firme Dean contra o seu torso.

"Com licença, não sei quem é o senhor e como sabe meu nome, mas estou com certa pressa. Meu filho está machucado e eu preciso –" seus pernas fizeram menção de se encaminharem em direção ao carro estacionado do outro lado da rua, mas o velho apertou seu braço bruscamente, impedindo seu movimento. "Ei!" gritou, desvencilhando-se do homem e colocando Dean protetoramente para trás. "Quem diabos você pensa que é?"

"Machucado? Olhe só para ele!" disse o homem, soltando sua mão. "Olhe!" repetiu rigorosamente, enquanto Castiel não mostrava nenhum sinal de cederia às ordens daquele estranho.

Com suspeitas, Castiel deu um passo para trás, distanciando-se do estranho, e colocou seu filho a sua frente de forma que pudesse olhá-lo novamente. Dean continuava com seus olhos arregalados, ainda em choque, porém o ferimento não mais estava ali. Sua pele voltara à cor normal, sem nenhum sangramento ou rasgo que pudesse indicar que sofrera uma queda há apenas alguns minutos atrás. _Não pode ser. _

"Como é possível?" murmurou.

O velho girou a cabeça diversas vezes, negando. "Essa é uma piada doentia, até para você!" gritou o velho, olhando para o céu e gesticulando ferozmente.

O que estava acontecendo? Em um momento seu filho estava caído no chão, sangrando, enquanto no outro ele estava perfeitamente curado, como se nada tivesse acontecido, logo que este estranho homem aparecera. Poderia ser coincidência? Poderia estar sonhando? Castiel não sabia mais o que pensar. Sentia que estava enlouquecendo, o que parecia a única explicação razoável.

"VOCÊ ESTAVA MORTO!" exclamou o velho, rangendo seus dentes e fechando suas mãos em punhos. "Morto, eu vi você morrer, eu vi você se afogar, EU VI"

O homem parecia estar bêbado, pelo forte cheiro de álcool que emanava de suas roupas, e sua aparência desleixada, como se a muito não se preocupasse com seu visual. Castiel aproveitou a distração do velho, que socava o ar em uma profunda irritação, e correu sem olhar para trás em direção a seu carro. Tudo o que pensava era em se livrar do homem e deixar seu filho em segurança em casa. Então talvez chamasse a polícia para que desse um jeito no bêbado.

* * *

><p>"Você está péssimo." comentou Megan, assim que ele adentrou a casa sem fôlego, logo depois de correr a toda velocidade com o carro pelas ruas sinuosas do bairro.<p>

A casa mal parecia a mesma desde que eles saíram para o parque. Enormes balões preenchiam a casa com suas mais variadas formas e cores, e uma faixa cobria mais da metade da sala com os dizeres "Feliz Aniversário, Dean". Um delicioso cheiro doce vinha da cozinha, provocando o estômago de Dean, que admirava com encanto a decoração feita especialmente para ele.

Castiel entregou o filho para os cuidados da esposa e se encaminhou para o banheiro sem dizer uma só palavra. Trancou a porta e se curvou sobre a pia, encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Ele _estava_ mesmo péssimo. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados, com bolsas roxas abaixo. Seu cabelo estava sujo, como se tivesse passado por debaixo de uma tempestade de areia. Tirou sua camisa, pronto para um banho antes da chegada dos convidados, quando voltou a se olhar no espelho. A palma de uma mão preenchia seu antebraço direito, queimando enquanto ele passava os dedos pela ferida, sentindo elevações em sua pele. Parecia como a gravação no gado, se não fosse pelo fato de que era uma mão humana. A mesma gravação que ele vira em seus sonhos, em outra pessoa.

O banho havia sido mais torturante do que confortável. Fisicamente _e_ psicologicamente. A ferida em seu braço queimava como se estivesse em brasa, e o contato com o sabão e a água em nada melhorava a sensação. Permanecer alguns minutos em silêncio só o levou a mais reflexões. O que estava acontecendo? Quem era aquele homem? Como ele sabia seu nome? Como o filho tinha se curado? As perguntas brotavam em sua mente a cada momento que revia a cena, mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma outra conclusão que não fosse a de que estava, por fim, louco. Era jovem, mas talvez sua mente não tivesse dado conta dos sonhos. Era como se os dois mundos que vivia estivessem colapsando. E se fosse esse o caso, o que faria? Não havia a quem pedir ajuda, ele estava só. Meg não poderia ajudá-lo, nem seu pai, muito menos seu filho.

_Hospício_.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando jogar fora a idéia absurda. Deu-se conta de que desligara o chuveiro, mas continuava parado, com a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Precisava sair, as visitas chegariam logo, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era ver e rever a situação no parque e compará-la com seus sonhos. A ferida de Dean era real, ele _tinha_ visto seu filho cair do escorregador e se machucar, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha visto _e_ sentido a pele de seu filho se regenerar ao seu toque. Não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos para encontrar uma resposta lógica, porque simplesmente não havia uma. A única pessoa que também havia visto a recuperação milagrosa do filho e que poderia corroborar sua história era um mendigo idoso e bêbado, o que não melhorava em nada a sua opinião de que estava perdendo a sanidade. Além disso, havia a marca de uma mão humana em seu braço, que não estava ali antes de sua ida ao parque. Teria o velho feito isso com ele?

"É o estresse" disse para si mesmo. Se encontrasse alguma sobra do antigo remédio que tomava para dormir, poderia relaxar e esquecer o ocorrido. Acordaria e riria do sonho que tivera. "Tudo não passa de um sonho. Um péssimo sonho" concluiu.

Caminhou a passos lentos até o armário, a procura de seu remédio. A campainha tocara sonoramente no andar abaixo, e Megan o chamou.

_Os convidados já chegaram?_

Desistiu e passou a se secar, colocando rapidamente uma roupa qualquer.

"Amor, você não me avisou que tinha chamado seus amigos do trabalho!" Megan estava na soleira da porta assim que a abriu para sair do banheiro. Castiel inclinou sua cabeça levemente, não entendendo. Ele não havia chamado ninguém do trabalho para a festa do filho. "Ele está na sala de estar te esperando"

"Ele quem?" perguntou, confuso.

Megan coçou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar. "Eu acho que é... Joshua? É, creio que seja esse o seu nome –"

Castiel correu escada abaixo, deixando Megan para trás. Atravessou o arco de cimento sobre sua cabeça e a faixa de aniversário do filho e parou a poucos passos da sala de estar. Um homem estava sentado no sofá, virado de costas para ele. Assim que ouviu passos, ele se virou e sorriu.

"Não é possível" murmurou, acreditando que aquela deveria ser a terceira vez no dia que via algo inexplicável. O homem que sorria abertamente para ele era idoso, com a pele negra, cabelos e barba por fazer, e seus olhos possuíam a mesma expressão serena do sonho que Castiel tivera naquela noite. De alguma forma que ele não conseguia compreender, ambos eram iguais. O anjo de seu sonho e o homem sentado à sua frente tinha a mesma aparência e até mesmo a mesma vestimenta.

Uma risada de criança ecoou pela sala, incitando Castiel a se aproximar. Andou cauteloso, ciente de que o homem continuava a olhá-lo, e encontrou Dean sentado no tapete, brincando com as orelhas de Balthazar, em frente do sofá. "Papai!" disse ele, ao ver seu pai. Abriu os braços, como se pedisse colo, mas então desistiu, ao levar uma lambida cheia de baba do cachorro.

"Por favor, sente-se, Castiel" convidou Joshua, apontando para o espaço ao seu lado. Castiel não fez menção de se sentar, e permaneceu em pé, com os braços cruzados. Joshua deu de ombros "Como queira, a casa é sua, afinal."

Permaneceram em silêncio, com apenas as gargalhadas de Dean e os ganidos de Balthazar cortando a tensão no ar. Joshua admirava as brincadeiras da criança com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Castiel não tirava seus olhos do homem, avaliando o quão perigoso ele poderia ser.

_Isso é só mais um sonho. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é acordar._

Olhou para os lados, a procura de algo que pudesse lhe ajudar. Como era feito nos filmes para que se pudesse acordar de um sonho? Deveria se machucar? Pegou-se pensando nas facas guardadas nas gavetas da cozinha.

_Quem sabe só um pequeno corte seja o suficiente para que eu acorde._

"Temos que conversar" Joshua tirou os olhos da criança e pousou-os em Castiel. Sua expressão era curiosa, enquanto percebia o conflito inteiro que estava provocando nele. "Meu jovem... antes de tudo, isso não é um sonho. Por favor." suspirou. Disse algumas palavras em um tom baixo, e depois de alguns segundos acenou com a cabeça, como se concordasse com algo que ouvira. Voltou então a olhar para Castiel. "Sua esposa já deve ter dito o meu nome, imagino," não esperou nenhuma resposta, e continuou "entretanto, acredito que começamos com o pé esquerdo aqui. Deixe-me me apresentar. Sou Joshua, o mensageiro do Senhor.".

"Você estava no meu sonho," afirmou Castiel, mais para si do que para Joshua. "você é um...".

"Anjo."

"Certo." Castiel decidiu que precisava se sentar, antes que desmaiasse. Não se considerava uma pessoa fraca, mas aquele era um dia cheio de surpresas, informações demais para que se pudesse compreender de uma só vez. Respirou fundo e entrelaçou os dedos, colocando-os em frente a sua face, como fazia quando tentava se concentrar em um problema. Aquele certamente era um, já que um anjo estava sob o teto de sua casa, sentado logo ao seu lado em um sofá, com uma criança de dois anos e seu cachorro brincando próximo, com sua mulher possivelmente terminando os preparativos na cozinha, alheia ao que se decorria na sala de estar.

"Você sabe quem é você?"

Ele riu com a pergunta. "É claro que eu –"

"Castiel, sim. Mas o _que_ é você?"

"Um homem?"

"Certo. Um humano. A mais bela criação divina. É a partir deste ponto que nossa conversa deve se iniciar. Você compreende o que significam os sonhos que você tem desde a sua infância?"

Castiel negou. Sentia que aquele seria o momento que responderia todas as perguntas que foram se acumulando ao longo do tempo, e que mais ninguém sabia como respondê-las. Não pôde deixar de sentir um frio na barriga ao pensar no que poderiam significar os sonhos. Ele tivera muito tempo para analisar criteriosamente aqueles sonhos, mas tudo o que conseguira extrair deles era de que sua imaginação era boa o suficiente para que pudesse lhe dar alguns trocados. O que mais além havia para se compreender ali?

"Todos aqueles sonhos não passavam de acontecimentos reais, vividos por você, mas como um anjo. Se você se lembra de nossa última conversa, tenho certeza de que conseguirá colocar as peças no lugar e compreender o que estou prestes a lhe explicar"

Um longo silêncio se seguiu, com Castiel aprofundado em seus próprios pensamentos. Reviu todos os seus sonhos, desde aqueles que o atormentavam na sua infância até os atuais, e tudo o que via era uma vida inteira passando pelos seus olhos. Acompanhando as criações de seu Pai, seja a fauna, flora, até chegar aos primeiros protótipos de humanos, as civilizações, até chegar ao que pareciam serem anos mais atuais, com o primeiro encontro com os irmãos Winchester, Bobby Singer, Jô, Ellen, os confrontos com seus irmãos, o apocalipse, a luta com demônios e outras criaturas sobrenaturais...

"Como é possível que eu tenha tido duas vidas?" perguntou por fim, ainda compenetrado em retornar aos sonhos que tivera, tentando juntar as peças que faltassem. "Se isso que o senhor está me contando é verdade, o que ainda considero difícil de engolir, como consegui viver mais de mil anos como anjo, e ao mesmo tempo viver esses trinta e dois anos como humano?"

Joshua discordou. "Sua vida como humano nada mais é do que uma criação de sua própria mente. Em nosso último encontro, eu lhe avisei de que você tinha um caminho para construir, e você construiu. Não acha curioso que todas as pessoas que convivem com você terem os mesmos nomes já conhecidos pelo anjo Castiel? Você procurou trazer para o seu eu humano as experiências e recordações que você já tinha, seja trazendo os nomes, ou até mesmo semelhanças na aparência." o anjo gargalhou ao olhar para o enorme cachorro deitado aos seus pés "Não que sua mente necessariamente acredite que Balthazar seja igual a um cachorro."

Ambos, Joshua e Castiel, olharam para Dean. Não era a primeira vez que o pai reparava nas feições semelhantes que o filho tinha com o irmão mais velho de Sam, mas tudo o que repetia para si era de que precisava de mais noites tranqüilas, sem sonhos. Agora, todos os conflitos internos que passara durante toda a sua vida, estavam sendo pouco a pouco resolvidos. Sua esposa, Megan, com os cabelos escuros e longos, iguais aos do demônio que beijara em seus sonhos. Balthazar, seu irmão fiel e companheiro, que estivera ao seu lado por toda a sua vida. A ausência de sua mãe, sem nunca saber qual era o seu nome ou sua aparência. Seu pai, presente em sua vida quando lhe convinha, sendo uma surpresa se ele apareceria ou não para ajudá-lo. As namoradas e amigos que tivera ao longo dos anos, todos eles com algum nome ou semelhança física de seus irmãos anjos. Até mesmo seu melhor amigo, Samuel, tinha os cabelos compridos e escorridos, com seu jeito atencioso de ser, exatamente como o Winchester.

_Minha vida é uma mentira?_

"Por que só agora?" sussurrou, e então repetiu em voz alta "Por que só agora você apareceu? Depois de todos esses anos?"

"Para um humano, trinta e dois anos pode ser um terço de uma vida. Mas para nós, anjos, essa é uma simples penitência para os pecados que você cometeu Castiel. Nada pior do que para um anjo do que cair e se tornar um humano, não concorda? Sentindo-se imponente, frágil..." respondeu Joshua, puxando Dean para o seu colo e fazendo caretas para a criança, fazendo-a gargalhar ainda mais alto. "Antes que eu termine o que vim fazer aqui, há mais alguma pergunta que gostaria de fazer?"

Revirou sua mente, e então encontrou a última peça que faltava para completar o quebra-cabeça. Todas as pessoas que conhecera em sua vida, até mesmo vizinhos, possuíam as semelhanças com as que conviveram durante sua vida como anjo, isso estava agora claro para ele. Porém, apenas uma não fazia parte deste padrão.

"Há algumas horas atrás, encontrei um homem que eu tenho certeza de que nunca aparecera antes em meus sonhos..." comentou, refletindo sobre o bêbado que o incomodara no playground.

"Entendo" ele assentiu, cruzando os dedos. Seus olhos brilhavam como se escondesse um segredo ainda mais profundo. "Qual era a cor dos olhos desse homem?"

Castiel deu de ombros e bufou "Não reparei, eu estava mais preocupado em manter Dean longe daquele –"

"Dean"

"O quê?"

"Seu mundo está colapsando, Castiel. Sua mente não está dando conta do acaso, e a realidade está se misturando com a ficção desde o momento em que você era um bebê. Aquele homem idoso e quebrado era Dean Winchester. Não o que seu filho seria daqui alguns anos, mas o que o real Dean está para se tornar se você não retornar."

"Retornar?"

"Retornar para a vida que você tinha como anjo. Veja, aqui está o momento em que terá o livre arbítrio oferecido como um presente de seu Pai. Em um dos caminhos, você pode escolher tornar essa vida, como humano, uma realidade. Ela deixaria de ser uma mera criação de sua mente, passando a realmente existir. Sua esposa, filho, trabalho e tudo o que hoje você tem, passariam a ser o seu passado, presente e futuro."

Era tudo o que ele poderia desejar. Essa era a vida que ele queria ter. Sempre quis ter. O que poderia ser melhor do que acordar todos os dias ao lado de sua esposa, e compartilhar o dia com a sua família e seu trabalho como escritor? Os passeios, viagens, festas e jantares, os amigos e familiares...

"E os sonhos?"

Apesar de tudo, continuar a conviver com os pesadelos era algo que ele não sabia se conseguiria. Trinta e dois anos foram o suficiente, e até mais do que ele imaginava que conseguiria agüentar. Se os sonhos perpetuassem, não gostaria de pensar no que poderia acarretar e afetar não apenas em sua vida, como já acontecia, mas também na vida de sua família. Como Dean poderia reagir caso seu pai tivesse de ser internado freqüentemente por acessos de loucura? Não pôde deixar de se esquecer do que a mais de meia hora atrás pensara em fazer; cortar-se para que pudesse fugir daqueles pesadelos. E se isso se tornasse freqüente? E se ele passasse não a só se machucar, mas também aos outros?

"Eles irão embora. Você não terá lembranças de sua vida passada, e jamais voltará a ser um anjo. A partir do momento que você cair, não há retorno."

"Mas tudo o que fiz como anjo sumirá?" perguntou, pensando nos seus feitos com seus irmãos. Os Winchesters surgiram em sua mente, em um lance de momentos que em juntos salvaram vidas de milhares, se não milhões de pessoas, ao impedirem o apocalipse.

"Não. Tudo o que foi feito e vivido permanecerá na lembrança daqueles que participaram. Nada mudará. Se escolher este caminho, porém, o anjo Castiel permanecerá morto, e a última vez que terá sido visto será a partir do momento em que adentrou aquele lago, com os leviatãs."

Castiel assentiu. "E o outro caminho?"

"Você retorna como anjo. Seu receptáculo será reintegrado e poderá ser novamente usado. Você terá a oportunidade de impedir que Dean vire o que você acabou por encontrar a algumas horas atrás."

"Impedir... como um anjo da guarda?"

Joshua sorriu à menção, enquanto alisava os cabelos de Dean com os dedos. "Essa é uma concepção humana muito básica sobre os deveres de um anjo, mas sim, se é assim que você gostaria de ver a sua função." Dean mordiscava os dedos do homem, enquanto balbuciava "papa", olhando de ver em quando para Castiel.

Castiel olhou para a criança por alguns instantes, desconfortável.

"O que foi?" questionou o anjo, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Não entendo. É como se..."

"O velho Castiel estivesse voltando. Estamos correndo contra o tempo aqui, jovem. Se você não se decidir, o próprio destino irá escolher o caminho por você. Você sabe como ela não é paciente."

Castiel esticou seus braços e puxou a criança para si. Dean imediatamente começou a mexer nos botões da camisa do pai, intrigado pela textura do pequeno objeto. Sentiu o cheiro de talco e o calor do corpo do filho em contato com o seu.

"Quanto tempo se passou, realmente?"

"Esses trinta e dois anos, na vida real?" Castiel assentiu. "Bem, apenas alguns meses. Mas foram o suficiente para muita coisa ter mudado desde a sua morte."

Um ensurdecedor barulho invadiu a sala de estar, cortando o diálogo dos dois.

"Nosso tempo está esgotando." disse Joshua, erguendo sua cabeça e olhando para o teto.

"Querido, você pode atender a campainha para mim? Estou com as mãos sujas de bolo." gritou Megan da cozinha.

Castiel permaneceu sentado, olhando para a porta de entrada a poucos metros de distância. Mesmo que Joshua não tivesse lhe informado, sabia que a partir do momento que abrisse aquela porta, a sua escolha teria sido feita, e não haveria volta. O que deveria fazer? Escolher sua vida como um humano, tentando fazê-la ser a mais perfeita possível, com um trabalho estável, casado com o amor de sua vida, com um filho maravilhoso e quem sabe quantos mais poderiam vir? Ou deixar tudo para voltar a sua vida como um anjo, sem seus irmãos, mortos por ele, com um futuro incerto e não prometedor?

"Papa" dizia Dean. A campainha continuava a tocar ruidosamente, com Megan gritando da cozinha e Balthazar acompanhando o ritmo do ruído com seus latidos estridentes. Balões começaram a estourar sem aparente motivo, enquanto as luzes da sala de estar piscavam freneticamente. Joshua se levantou do sofá vagarosamente, e girou seu corpo, posicionando-se em frente de Castiel. "E então?"

Alguém passara a socar a porta do outro lado, aumentando o ritmo como se fossem batimentos cardíacos. "Cas! CAS!" escutou os gritos vindos de fora, com a silhueta do velho bêbado aparecendo pelo vidro translúcido. "NÃO O ESCUTE."

O que ele queria dizer com não o escute? Por que não deveria escutar a oferta de Joshua? Era óbvio que Dean Winchester não queria que ele escolhesse a vida perfeita que tinha pela frente, porque assim ele não seria salvo. Não era? Ele estava sendo egoísta. Tudo o que queria era pedir novamente ajuda, sem ter a amizade de via dupla. Mas, se era isso, por que sentia como se estivesse fazendo a escolha errada? Por que estava com aquela sensação de que nada daquilo era o que parecia ser?

_Porque essa é uma tentação. _

"Irmão."

"Sim, Castiel?"

"Sinto muito." sussurrou, tirando os cabelos loiros da testa do filho e beijando-o. Dean ergueu seus olhos esverdeados para o pai e sorriu levemente, com as bochechas tornando-se rosadas como da primeira vez que o viu. Castiel teve de piscar diversas vezes, tentando limpar a visão que se tornava turva devido ao excesso de lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos, prestes a escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Seu filho ergueu seu polegar e limpou a primeira lágrima que escorreu, com os dedos macios passando pelo rosto sofrido do pai. Com um último abraço, Castiel deixou seu filho ao lado de Balthazar, e se levantou, postando-se em frente de Joshua.

"Recuso sua oferta, Lúcifer." Castiel colocou toda a sua força em seu punho, acertando em cheio o rosto do velho anjo à sua frente. O homem cambaleou e caiu sobre a mesa de centro de vidro, espalhando cacos por todo o chão. Uma luz intensa surgiu e todos os cômodos da casa começaram a sumir, com um mero branco ocupando o seu lugar. Castiel compreendeu que aquelas eram as suas memórias como humano sumindo. Sabia que dali alguns minutos sua esposa e filho sumiriam assim como todo o resto. Só teve tempo o suficiente para virar suas costas e correr até a porta que continuava sendo esmurrada.

"Seu filho da puta, até que enfim" disse Dean Winchester ao abrir da porta e dar-se conta do que estava para acontecer. Ele esticou seu braço e tocou o mesmo lugar em que a palma de sua mão tinha ficado gravada no braço de Castiel, e tudo se tornou negro.

* * *

><p>Sentia como se estivesse sendo sugado para um buraco negro. Tudo estava escuro, impedindo que visse um palmo a sua frente. Caia a toda velocidade sem nunca chegar a algum lugar. O vento ricocheteava em seu rosto à medida que descia. Por fim começou a vislumbrar uma luz. Atingiu-a e encontrou água por toda a sua volta. Estava submerso em uma água com aspecto turvo, impedindo que ele pudesse reconhecer o lugar. Encontrou uma superfície estável para manter seus pés e em um impulso conseguiu submergir.<p>

Com a cabeça para fora, conseguiu se localizar. Estava novamente no mesmo lago em que afundara, há alguns meses atrás, com os leviatãs deixando o seu receptáculo vazio. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes e saber do paradeiro de Dean, antes que fosse tarde demais para consertar os seus erros.

Concentrou-se em procurar o Winchester. Manteve a imagem de Dean em sua cabeça, até que por fim o encontrou. Com um último vislumbre do lago, desapareceu.

"QUE DIABOS!"

Caiu em uma superfície irregular e dura, sendo recebido por gritos. Tentou se levantar, percebendo que estava por cima de alguém. Dean Winchester. Mal teve tempo de reconhecer o lugar que em se encontrava, pois seu corpo fora arremessado para o lado, encontrando um chão frio e duro sob si.

"CAS?"

Foi girado de lado com um pontapé. Dean estava em seu campo de visão segurando firmemente uma arma, apontada para o anjo.

"SAM!"

"Dean..." sussurrou, tentando se colocar de pé. Dean rapidamente correu para frente e colocou seu pé sobre seu peito, cravando a pesada bota e o impedindo que se movesse. Continuava com a arma apontada para o anjo, com uma expressão que ia da curiosidade até o terror.

"Maldito! Quem é você?" a força com que o caçador apertava seu peito fazia os pulmões fraquejarem na tentativa de puxar ar. O cano da arma estava a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça, e Castiel podia ver o dedo de Dean prestes a pressionar o gatilho.

"O que está... DEAN! Jesus Cristo, Cas!" Sam saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, a roupa vestida às pressas com ainda vestígios de água encharcando-a. Empurrou a arma do irmão para longe, afastando-a do anjo, e se colocou entre os dois. "Minha nossa" comentou, desviando os olhos do anjo. Correu até a cama e puxou as cobertas que as cobriam, jogando por cima de Castiel e se ajoelhando ao seu lado. "Cas? É você?"

Castiel colocou as mãos ao seu lado e fez um esforço para tentar se levantar. Sentiu um frio correndo pela sua espinha, e olhou para baixo.

"Eu estou..."

"Acordo com um anjo caindo pelado em cima de mim. Perfeito" resmungou Dean, puxando o colchão da cama para cima e tirando uma garrafa de água debaixo. Tirou a tampa e derramou toda a água por sobre o anjo. "Não é demônio, então o que é você?"

"Anjo" sua voz falhou.

"O quê?"

"Dean, chega. É ele mesmo, ok?" disse Sam, franzindo o cenho para o irmão. Colocou seu braço nas costas do anjo e o ajudou a se colocar em pé. Castiel segurou a toalha em volta de si, ainda com água benta descendo pelo corpo. Tentou se manter em pé, mas seus joelhos fraquejaram e sua visão escureceu, forçando-o a desabar no chão.

Não sabia quanto tempo estivera desacordado. Tentou reconhecer onde estava, erguendo lentamente sua cabeça. Continuava no quarto de motel, deitado em uma das camas. Na cama ao lado Sam roncava ruidosamente, com a coberta subindo e descendo de acordo com a sua respiração. Olhou para os lados, procurando por Dean. Ele não estava por ali.

Devagar, levantou-se da cama, procurando não fazer barulho que pudesse acordar Sam. Percebeu que vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, com uma velha jaqueta de couro por cima. O cheiro de Dean estava por toda a parte, uma mistura de creme de barbear e suor.

Saiu do quarto, com o frio da noite batendo em seu rosto. O motel estava silencioso, com alguns poucos carros passando pela estrada. Deu uma rápida olhada para os lados, procurando o Winchester. Por fim o encontrou sentado no chão cimentado com as costas apoiadas em um pilar, em frente ao estacionamento, com duas garrafas de cerveja vazias ao seu lado.

"Olá, Dean" cumprimentou, aproximando-se cautelosamente.

Dean girou o corpo rapidamente para trás, assustado com a aproximação. Soltou um resmungo ao se deparar com o anjo, e voltou a se virar, encarando as pedras que cobriam o chão.

"Posso me sentar?" perguntou. O Winchester deu de ombros, e Castiel se agachou ao seu lado, com as garrafas entre eles.

O lugar estava escuro, iluminado por apenas algumas poucas luzes. O céu estava nublado, com a lua cheia escondida. Apesar do vento gelado, nenhum dos dois fez menção de querer sair dali.

O silêncio se arrastava vagarosamente entre eles. Havia muito a ser dito, mas nenhum deles ousava iniciar a conversa. Tudo o que queriam era apreciar aquele pouco momento de calmaria, em que nada estava prestes a colapsar. Não havia nenhuma ameaça no momento, nenhum demônio para lutar, nenhum mundo para salvar.

"Se eu soubesse que você viria, teria guardado ela para você." comentou Dean, erguendo uma das garrafas vazia. Brincou com ela nas mãos, e então a largou desajeitadamente sobre a calçada, fazendo um baque surdo.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de tirar os olhos de Dean. Por algum motivo, ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa importante relacionado a ele, mas não conseguia se lembrar. Quanto mais tentava se lembrar do que ocorrera depois de abandonar seu receptáculo, mais sua cabeça latejava, impedindo que ele fosse adiante. Era como se houvesse uma barreira que não o permitisse atravessar.

"O que aconteceu?"

A pergunta era simples, porém não precisava ser dito que ela envolvia tudo, desde o primeiro momento que o anjo decidira trabalhar com Crowley, até o que acontecera após adentrar no lago, algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que ocorrera. Mais uma vez, sua cabeça ardeu com uma pontada, impedindo que ele fosse adiante.

_Era muita coisa._

"Não sei."

Dean balançou sua cabeça, incrédulo.

"Você tem que me dar mais que isso, cara."

"Dean." murmurou. Por onde ele deveria começar? Como ele deveria começar a explicar que ele se arrependia de tudo? Que ele sabia que deveria desde o início ter procurado a ajuda dele, e não de Crowley, para resolver a situação? Que nunca deveria ter sequer pensado em utilizar a parede de Sam como uma forma de distração? Que ele jamais deveria ter mentido e omitido coisas dele? "Sinto muito." foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Sentiu seu corpo murchar e fraquejar, assim que reparou na expressão de Dean ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele dera um sorriso rápido, mas não alegre, e sim carregado de tristeza, angústia, desespero, e, por fim, raiva. Castiel sabia disso. Ele conhecia Dean melhor do que ninguém. Atrevia a pensar até que o conhecia melhor do que o próprio Sam. A ligação que eles tinham era algo que não conseguia explicar.

"Eu vou me redimir para você. Vou consertar o que fiz de errado."

"Eu nunca duvidei disso."

Castiel não sabia se ele estava sendo irônico ou não. Optou por escolher que ele estava sendo sincero, e aceitou isso como um início.

"Vou matar todos os leviatãs."

"Comece pelo Dick."

"Quem é Dick?"

Silêncio.

"Dean?"

"O filho da puta que matou Bobby."

Castiel nada disse imediatamente. Conseguia ver a dor que isso ainda causava em Dean por cada tensão de seu músculo. Sentiu o peso que carregava aumentar ainda mais ao pensar que se tivesse sido mais forte, se não tivesse caído na lábia de Crowley, quem sabe Bobby Singer ainda estaria vivo. Não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar a dor que os irmãos tiveram que sentir, sozinhos, a perda de Bobby. Isso porque ele, Castiel, não estivera presente.

"Eu sinto –"

"Se você falar eu sinto muito novamente, eu juro que vou enfiar suas asas na sua bunda, Cas" Dean se levantou e deu alguns passos adiante, aumentando a distância entre eles. Seus músculos estavam contraídos, enquanto suas mãos estavam fechadas sobre sua boca, uma perfeita imitação do encontro dos dois há alguns meses atrás, quando ele se recusara a ajudar o anjo.

Castiel se levantou e caminhou até o caçador. Colocou cautelosamente sua mão sobre o ombro dele, e esperou pelo soco que viria. Mas não veio. Dean relaxou seus músculos, e jogou os braços ao lado, como quem desiste.

"Pela manhã, chamem-me e me digam onde enterraram Bobby e eu o salvarei."

Ele estava prestes a desaparecer, quando Dean segurou seu braço, impedindo-o. O caçador fez sinal para que ele esperasse ali, e adentrou o quarto. Minutos depois ele retornou, segurando um sobretudo bege bem dobrado, apesar de sua aparência surrada, com cortes, sangue e sujeira misturados no tecido.

"Tome, não quero que você estrague a minha jaqueta preferida." Dean esticou seus braços, segurando a vestimenta entre suas mãos. Castiel olhou por alguns segundos para o sobretudo, e então sorriu.

"Obrigado, Dean." agradeceu, puxando o tecido para si e colocando-o cuidadosamente. O tecido estava com o mesmo cheiro de creme de barbear, mas não ousou perguntar o motivo.

"É, ok. Bem vindo de volta, Cas."


End file.
